Lover's Passion
by Renkhal
Summary: The narrator is female and in love with Makoto. They've been holding off on making love for as long as they've admitted feelings for each other, and maybe even longer, and now the time has come. Oneshot. Mako and ?.


**This has been sitting on my computer for quite a while now, and my girlfriend happened across it while she was reading some of my fanfiction and told me to finish it (it was less than one page at the time...)**

**Anyway, this is a PWP. Yeah. Makoto smut. Don't want to give away the narator... lol**

Her lips touched my neck softly, barely grazing over the surface. I could feel her body touching mine, her hands holding my wrists above my head and helping to keep me against the wall. A small whimper passed my lips as her tongue caressed my throat. Subtle warmth filled my chest, followed by one of her hands leaving both wrists with the other hand so that it could trail over my body and stop at my hip, causing the warmth to flood a little lower as well.

"Mako…" I whispered, wanting to feel more but knowing she wanted to take this as slow and gentle as possible, to make sure I was definitely okay with this. We had talked about sex in the past, before we admitted that we were in love with each other. It had been an interesting conversation, in retrospect, because neither of us realized that we were in fact talking about each other.

"_I think that it would be important to wait until after graduation," Makoto said, playing with her rice. We were sitting at Makoto's table eating our usual Friday night dinner together. "Not that it's a bad thing to have sex before then, but I think it takes off some of the pressures, you know?"_

"_There's also the risk of having sex with the wrong person, right? You know, the question of what if that was the wrong person and all that?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What about if you are sure that you're in love with the other person?"_

"_Then, maybe it would a way to test each other. If you're not careful, then what happens when those feelings of love become solely about lust?"_

"_I have faith in my love. I would hope that my other half would as well."_

"Mmm…" I moaned, her mouth sucking on a particularly sensitive area of my neck. My knees were going weak with the sensations, pleasure and heat drowning my entire system. "Please, Mako…"

"It's okay," she mumbled softly, her hands releasing me entirely so she could pick me up bridal style and carry me into her room. I blushed, having forgotten that she was this strong and reveling in being carried like this to bed.

I was gently set down on the bed and immediately felt her lips touch mine in a deep, passionate kiss. She wanted me, and I was ready to give myself to her. The buttons of my blouse started to become undone as Makoto's hands skillfully brushed down my front. Cool air touched my normally hidden skin, and I felt myself shiver a little from the contact, only to be warmed up a second later when Makoto massaged my breasts and began kissing her way down to the soft mounds.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" she asked huskily, her voice laced with both desire and love. Breath hitched in my throat from the depth of her feelings, and I couldn't help but reach up to caress her cheek to express some feeling while the rest of me recovered from the tingling feelings caused by her hands on my body. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too, Makoto," I managed to say, pulling her close and kissing her passionately. "And don't worry- I want this too, I promise. I can tell you're still in doubt of my words, but please believe this."

"I believe you, my love," she whispered before kissing me again as she reached around to unsnap my bra and remove it and my shirt. Both items were carelessly tossed onto the floor, and I felt my face heat up as Makoto admired my chest. "You are so damn gorgeous."

Her mouth kissed the tops of my breast, nipping at the flesh gently and making my breath hitch in shallow breaths with every touch. Her left hand went to my right breast, kneading it softly and rubbing my nipple with her thumb with the lightest of caresses. I moaned deeply as her mouth went to the other breast, tongue flicking the nipple teasingly.

"Please… don't tease…" I said breathlessly, feeling her chuckling a little before she took the peak into her mouth and suckled happily. My hands gripped at the cloth under me, writhing in pleasure, the heat in my core becoming more and more intense with each suck and each touch. After a short but pleasurable moment, her mouth changed to the other breast and her other hand went to where her mouth had just left. Knowing how much pleasure came with the other breast didn't help dull the pleasure during the switch, it only intensified it. I felt the small cries of pleasure tear out of my mouth as I was unable to hold them back at all, not that I really wanted to. I wanted Makoto to know how good what she was doing pleased me.

"Please…" she whispered huskily, coming up from my chest to kiss along my jaw, "can I remove your slacks?" I blushed; it hadn't occurred to me until now that she would need to undress me wholly for this act to work. "We don't have to go any farther than you are comfortable with, love."

"I know," I answered, kissing her softly. "I just hadn't thought that far ahead, that's all. But, yes, you can undress me. I want this with you." Makoto nodded and kissed me again softly and full of feeling, before pushing herself up to smile down at me, her eyes full of the same feeling.

"I want this too," she responded. Then, with a chaste kiss, she began to unfasten my slacks before kissing her way down to remove them. When she didn't have my panties follow them, I looked down in curiosity only to realize that it wasn't a problem. She was only trying to prolong the final step so that I would be sure. What she did instead was kiss her way back up my legs, alternating the kisses with nips at my thighs. When she arrived at my panties, she licked the fabric that was now extremely wet and moaned.

"You're so wet," she said, lifting her head a little to smile at me. I felt my face heat up about thirty degrees from the desire laced in her voice and eyes.

"Then maybe you should help clean me up," I mumbled hungrily, surprised to hear my own voice saying such a thing but glad I did say something with the reaction I got from Makoto. Her eyes widened, the desire in them darkening while a deep, husky chuckle vibrated through her.

"I'm surprised," she said. "However, how can I deny such an honest demand?" I grunted, not very pleased with her continued teasing. Seeing my glare, she chuckled again and lifted herself up to crawl back up so she was covering me with her body. Feeling her clothes against me, I realized that there was something wrong with this picture and grinned evilly, taking pride in the confusion that surfaced on Makoto's face.

"Dearest, I think there's something missing in all this," I told her huskily, pushing her over to her side and then flipping us so I was on top, sitting up as I straddled her waist. "You have far too many articles of clothing." She laughed and sat up, her hands going to the hems of her shirt. I allowed her to have the first article, but decided to tease her a little before anything else could be removed. Granted, I didn't really have much control over myself upon seeing her gorgeous form topless and feminine muscular features looking back at me. There couldn't be another woman with such a beautiful form in the entire universe, and she was mine from this day forward.

My first act was to kiss along the base of her neck and clavicle before making my way along the tops of her breasts, kissing and nipping them as she had me, while my hand went to her back to unhook her bra to pull it off of her. Once it was removed, I admired the full breasts that stared back at me. Makoto chuckled, and I assume it was at my expression, so I decided to punish her by immediately attacking her left breast with my mouth, nipping and suckling at the nipple. The suddenness of the attack had her arms weakened, causing her to collapse back into the bed and taking me with her. I continued my attack on the left breast for a few more minutes before switching with no warning so that when Makoto felt the change in pleasure I could revel in the moan that I knew would be emitted, and was pleased when I was justly rewarded by my predicted moans.

Not wanting to detour from my mission too long, I pulled away after a couple of seconds and kissed my way down Makoto's abdomen until I reached the waist of her jeans. Lifting my head and grinning at Makoto, her eyes darkened even more, I began to unfastened the jeans and pull them off, kissing down one leg so I could kiss up the other when the jeans were off. However, instead of stopping at the panties as Makoto did for me, I skipped that area entirely to tease the brunette further, choosing to kiss up her abdomen and also skipping her breasts to go immediately to her mouth.

"Remove them," I told her, talking about her panties. Makoto misunderstood however and flipped us again, taking mine off instead. Before I could complain, her mouth was on mine and one hand was between my legs ready to do as she wished there.

Pulling away, Makoto met my eyes with hers and asked, "May I?" I kept her eyes for a few minutes without answering, and then, with every part of me begging for her to put out the fire deep inside my core, I nodded slowly and with certainty. She smiled softly and kissed me with her feelings exposed in the kiss before deepening it and plunging her fingers into me deep and quick, holding them there while I got used to the feeling.

First there was pain, more pain than I could have imagined from her fingers down there, but it was over fairly soon before the pleasure of being full hit and I moaned. The moan seemed to be a signal for her, because at that point she began to slowly and gently thrust her fingers in and out of me until I began to thrust back into her hand. As she sped up, I took my hand and, saying fuck it to the panties, moved them aside to thrust my fingers inside of her as well. She moaned with me, her body falling into mine for a moment, her fingers stilled, while she also got used to the feeling. I hadn't realized that she was still a virgin, and as soon as the thought occurred to me I decided it wasn't really all that surprising after all and kissed her to help her get past it.

Soon she was ready again and we began to thrust into each other, harder and faster until we were both so full of pleasure that we couldn't take anymore in and went over the edge together, both crying out with the intensity, each other's names on our lips.

We laid together, Makoto on top of me, cooling off from our orgasms and enjoying the feeling of the other against ourselves.

"I love you, Mako."

"Yeah, I love you too, Ami," she answered, lifting up a little to smile down at me, her eyes back to her normal bright green color and full of the love I knew she felt for me. As her eyes met mine, I was sure she saw the same feeling reflected in my own eyes as hers brightened even more.

Then she slipped off of me to lie next to me, pulling me closer to hold me as we both fell asleep.


End file.
